I don't know
by Swarmy
Summary: Uhm, I dunno what to call this fic, but read it? Please? It's... funny! PIE!) It's about random stuff. Stuff. You know like... toasters and stuff. And Naruto characters. :D
1. The BEGINNING! ONOS!

{ Er, yeah, this is my first fic, I didn't know what to write about, so.. I wrote about random stuff! ^_^ }  
  
___________________________________  
  
The sky was dark and it was storming. Oh wow. Amazing. Enough of the environment.  
  
There was a rumble.  
  
IT WAS SASUKE! WEIGHING IN AT 300 TONS!  
  
"WHERE'S THE SHRIMP!?" he yelled.  
  
Naruto saw this. "HOLY SHIT, IT'S GODZILLA!"  
  
"No, you bitch, it's Sasuke," corrected Sakura.  
  
"...Oh."  
  
Suddenly, there was a crash.  
  
"MAIN SCREEN TURN ON!" yelled Hokage-sama.  
  
"HOW ARE YOU GENTLEMEN," came a man with a computerized voice.  
  
"ALL YOUR BASE ARE BELONG TO US."  
  
"What you say!!!" yelled Sakura.  
  
"o? wherer," came a voice from behind the computerized one.  
  
Peeking out from behind the man on the main screen was a stupid boy who couldn't spell.  
  
"GODDAMMIT ARNO, GET OFF THE SCREEN!" yelled the man.  
  
"I'M TALKING TO THESE PEOPLE!"  
  
"Okay, now where was I? Oh yeah."  
  
There was a long silence because the man had to look at his script.  
  
"You have no chance to survive make your time."  
  
"HAHAHA."  
  
The screen turned off.  
  
"Damn, he sucked," said Naruto.  
  
Sakura looked over at Sasuke, "What the HELL are you doing?"  
  
Sasuke looked at Sakura with a mouth full of Big Mac.  
  
"Eating."  
  
And after this, Sasuke continued to chew with his mouth open.  
  
This went on for a bit.  
  
"Goddammit, Sasuke, SHUT THE HELL UP!" yelled Naruto as he pulled out a machine gun and began to shoot at Sasuke.  
  
There was another crash and the wall broke.  
  
"AAHH, IT'S MY DEAD MOM!" yelled Hokage-sama.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they all screamed.  
  
"ROAR I'M REPTAR," yelled Hokage's mom.  
  
They all ran around the room like headless chickens. Except Sasuke. He left the scene to go back to McDonald's.  
  
Suddenly, Snoop Dogg came in.  
  
"SUP MAH GANGSTA BITCHES"  
  
No, scratch that.  
  
Now we bring you an important annoucement!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
| X-BOX IS MEXICAN! |  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"OHNOS!" yelled a man.  
  
"IT'S A FLYING TOASTER!"  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" a bunch of town's people screamed.  
  
Suddenly, a giant spleen fell from the sky.  
  
It began to talk.  
  
"HARDY HAR HAR HAR I WILL EAT YOU ALL"  
  
Suddenly, it exploded because the flying toaster hit it.  
  
"What the HELL?" said Naruto.  
  
} End {  
  
[ Btw, the sky got clear somewhere in this fic. o_O ]  
  
[ Also, all stuff and characters used in this ... fic thing are copyright their owners! ]  
  
[ And this prolly sucked. :D ] 


	2. The HORROR! IT CONTINUES 1 1

As we last left our heroes, WE DO NOT KNOW! PploafjklQ%()812  
  
Oh, yes. Naruto got hit in the head with a flying toaster.  
  
SUDDENLY, KING KONG CAME IN  
  
"CHIKKIN IN A BASKET!!11!11" he yelled.  
  
Hokage's mom got mad at him.  
  
"LOL U STOEL MI KOFE!1!1"  
  
"Well, SORRY," said Mr. Kong.  
  
Sasuke was still at McDonald's.  
  
Picking up breakfast.  
  
Now, here's a normal breakfast for Sasuke:  
  
4 Egg McMuffins  
  
3 King Size Fries  
  
9 2-liter bottles of Soda  
  
Yes, he eats this all.  
  
Possibly in one helping. Or when he turns the corner. WHATEVER.  
  
As Naruto was recovering from his toaster attack, someone was plotting some evil.  
  
INSIDE A CASTLE, FAR FAR AWAY, THERE WAS A DUCK.  
  
"HAHAHA! I shall soon overcome Naruto and those other people!!11"  
  
"First, I need to..."  
  
"To..."  
  
"DAMMIT! I FORGOT!"  
  
Suddenly, at the market, a man was walking down the street wearing a muffin hat.  
  
"I R THE MUFFIN MAN!!!"  
  
IRC SWITCH!   
  
Calvin What the HELL?  
  
Naruto OH GOD, MY SPLEEN!  
  
Sakura OOO, I'M A PRETTY DANCER  
  
* Sakura has been kicked by Calvin. (Being a pretty dancer sucks!)  
  
ToasterMan WOSSUPPPPPP  
  
** Sakura has joined the channel. (Sakura~#&!274891@hell.http.99)  
  
NORMAL SWITCH!   
  
"Sup," said Sasuke as he finished his ''breakfast''.  
  
AND I SHALL STOP HERE!   
  
THE SUSPENSE! OH GOD, THE SUSPENSE! 


End file.
